This is Who I Am
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: Ami goes to Alfea while Takuya, Koji, adn Koichi go to Red Fountain. During the year, both Ami and Koichi face problems, and learn more about themselves and each other than either thought was possible.
1. Strange Dream

(As always, remember that italics means someone is thinking or dreaming.)

"_Ami dear, you must go to Alfea," said a motherly female voice_

"_What's Alfea?" Ami asked the voice._

"_Find a girl named Layla," said the voice. "She'll help you."_

"_How will I know when I find her?" Ami asked._

"_She has long, flowing brown hair. She'll be carrying a small baby pixie," replied the voice. "I must leave you now, my dear daughter."_

Ami woke up, panting. She looked out her window at the calm night sky. "Who was that?' she asked herself. "And why did she call me her daughter?"

(I know it's very short, but this is just a glimpse into what will come soon)


	2. I didn't know

(This is the next morning.)

Layla looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked at Piff, who was in her arms. Piff had just woken up, and was looking around as well.

Layla smiled. She saw a boy with brown hair and goggles. "Excuse me," she said, walking over to him, "But what's the name of this town?"

The boy looked at her like she was crazy. "You're kidding, right?" he said. When he realized her was serious, he said, "This is Shibuya, Japan. Are you new here or something?"

"Something like that," said Layla. "I'm looking for a girl with black hair and blue eyes, but I can't remember her name. Do you know her by any chance?"

"Well, one of my friends has black hair and blue eyes," said the boy. "Actually, three of them do, but only one of them is a girl. Although, one of the boys does look like a girl...Anyways, who did you say you were?"

"My name's Layla," said Layla.

The boy nodded. "Oh, okay," he said. "I'm Takuya. Nice to meet you."

Layla smiled. _Don't tell me he already forgot he was going to show me his friend_, she thought.

"Well, don't just stand there," said Takuya. "Come on! Maybe my friend really is the girl you're looking for." He turned and started walking to a park. Layla followed him.

"There you are, Takuya," said a boy with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red sweater under a green short sleeved shirt left unbuttoned and grey pants.

Standing next to him was a second boy, who looked just like the first. But this one had longer hair in a ponytail with a blue and brown bandana on his head. He wore a yellow t-shirt, a blue jacket, and navy blue pants.

_Wow, he really does look like a girl_, Layla thought.

"Sorry, Koichi," Takuya said to the first boy. He looked at the second boy. "Hey Koji, where's your girlfriend?"

Koji blushed. "Very funny," he said. "Ami's not here yet."

"Wait, here she comes!" said Koichi.

And he was right. Ami came running down a hill and over to Layla and the boys. "Sorry I'm late," she said. She looked at Layla. "Who's she?"

"I'm Layla," said Layla. "And this is Piff," she added as Piff flew over to Ami and landed on her head.

"Layla," Ami repeated quietly. She looked at Layla. _Wait, that woman in my dream said to find a girl named Layla_, she thought._ I think this is her._

Layla looked at Ami. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name," she said.

"Oh, I'm Ami," said Ami.

"Ami?" said Layla. She nodded. "Yeah, you're the one I came here to find. You're supposed to come with me to Alfea. And I think the boys are supposed to go the Red Fountain, too."

"Why would we go to a red fountain?" asked Takuya. "And what's an alfea?"

Layla sighed. "There both schools," she said. "Boys go to Red Fountain to become heroes, and girls who go to Alfea learn how to use their fairy powers, among other things."

Ami laughed. "Fairy powers?" she said. It was obvious she didn't believe Layla. "You're kidding, right?"

Layla shook her head. "No, I'm not," she said. "Turn into your winx form."

"My what?" asked Ami. "I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you're talking about."

_She doesn't know_, thought Layla. "Just try," she said. "It'll be kinda hard for you, since you've never done it before or anything."

"Okay, then how do I do that?" Ami asked.

"Just focus on turning into your winx form," said Layla. Piff flew back over to her.

"Um, okay," said Ami, a bit nervously. She closed her eyes and focused on turning into her winx form, though she still had no idea what it was.

When she opened her eyes, she had changed. She now wore a purple sparkly one shoulder tank top, a matching knee-length skirt, and black ankle high heeled boots. Her hair was now up in a ponytail, except for her bangs and two sections of hair hanging down on either side of her face. Her wings were like Bloom's, but a very light purple.

"Whoa," said Takuya and Koichi.

Koji's mouth dropped.

Ami was surprised. She tried to look at her wings, but couldn't see them very well. "But this...this is impossible," she said. "I think I would have known if I was a fairy, or whatever."

"Not necessarily," said Layla. "Bloom told me that she didn't know she was a fairy for most of her life. She also didn't know she wasn't from Earth, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"What?" said Ami, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Layla covered her mouth. "Oops," she said. "I guess you didn't know. Well, yeah. You're not from around here, Ami."

Ami shook her head in disbelief. "How do I change back?" she said.

"The same way you turned into your winx form," said Layla. "Focus on turning back into your normal self."

Ami did as she was told. Once in her normal form, she turned and ran off.

"Oops," Layla said again. She turned into her winx form and flew after Ami. "Look, I'm really sorry," she said once she found Ami. "I thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't!" Ami replied angrily. "And I'm never turning into that...that thing ever again!"

"But you have to," said Layla. She turned back into her normal form. "You have to come to Alfea and learn how to use your powers."

"Why would it matter if I went or not?" Ami asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know," said Layla. "But I do know you'll be able to find out more about your real past if you come with me."

Ami sighed. "Alright, I'll go," she said reluctantly. "Are the guys really gonna go to this 'Red Fountain' place?"

Layla nodded. "Of course," she said.

"When do we leave?" asked Ami.

"As soon as you and the boys are ready," Layla replied.


	3. Arrival

(This is the next day, at Alfea. The boys are already at Red Fountain. Sorry for skipping around so much! Also, the "hover-scooters", as I'm calling them are just those smallish, hovering things the guys ride/race on.)

"So, this is Alfea?" Ami asked. She looked around. "Hn. It's pretty cool, I guess."

"Layla! You're back!" yelled Bloom. She, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora ran over to Layla and Ami. They were followed by their pixies: Lockette, Amore, Tune, Digit, and Chatta.

"Ooh! A new girl!" said Chatta. "What'syourname?What'reyourpowers?Whereareyoufrom?Huhhuhuh?"

Ami stared at Chatta blankly. She blinked. "Huh? I'm sorry, please repeat all that, and slower this time!"

Chatta sighed. "What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Ami Miato," Ami replied. "Next question?"

"What're your powers?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Oh. Where are you from?"

Ami paused. She looked at the ground. "I...I'm not really sure," she admitted.

"What?" Chatta exclaimed. "How can you not know?"

"Well, I thought I was from Earth, but it turns out I'm not," Ami said, sounding a bit irritated. "So I don't know, okay?" It was easy to tell she wasn't comfortable talking about that.

"Oh. Sorry," said Chatta. "Well, do you have a pixie?"

"No," said Ami. "I don't."

"Huh. Well, I'm sure you'll get one, soon," Bloom said.

"Yeah," said Stella. "And we'll help you!"

"You don't have to do that," Ami said. "Really, you don't."

"That's enough talk for now," Layla said, to change the subject. "Ami, I'll show you to your dorm, m'kay?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah, sure," she said absentmindedly, following Layla into the school.

"Here it is," Layla said.

Ami followed her into the room. The walls were a light green color. There was one large window across from the door, and three beds. "Whoa," she said, looking around.

"I don't know who you're roommates are," Layla said. "But I'm sure you'll become friends really fast.

"Friends?" Ami said. "I doubt it."

"Huh?" Layla said, confused. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm no good at friendship," Ami replied, gazing out the window.

"What about those boys you were with?" Layla asked. When Ami didn't answer, she added. "Okay, nevermind then. Bloom's having a slumber party tonight. You should come. Well, seeya." She left, closing the door behind her.

Ami sat down on one of the beds, and set the bag she was carrying down next to her. "Yeah, seeya," she mumbled, not realizing Layla had already left.

A little while later, two girls walked into the dorm. One had brown hair with two yellow streaks and brown eyes with glasses. She wore a purple halter top/midriff, purple pants, and black boots. The other girl had dark blue puffy hair and blackish eyes. She wore a red tank top, a matching skirt, matching tights, and of course, matching shoes.

Ami looked at them. "Um...hello," she said.

The girl with glassed looked at Ami. "Oh, hi!" she said. "You must be our roommate. I'm Darcy."

The girl with the puffy hair smiled. "Hiya!" she said. "I'm her sister, Stormy."

"Nice to meet you," Ami said. "I'm Ami."

"Are you new here?" Stormy asked. When Ami nodded, she said, "That's so cool! We're new here, too."

"Yeah," said Darcy, "We used to be witches who worked for Darkar, along with our other sister, Icy."

"Darkar?" Ami said, confused. "Who's he?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Darcy asked, surprised.

Ami shook her head. "No, I've never heard of him," she said.

"Lucky," Darcy mumbled. "It's kinda hard to explain what he's like, but I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough. I saw you talking to those Winx girls, and we fought with them a lot."

Ami sighed. "Great," she mumbled.

_Meanwhile, at Red Fountain..._

"And this is the room you guys will stay in," Brandon said, showing Takuya, Koji, and Koichi a room with three beds. "I'm Brandon, by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" Takuya said cheerfully. "I'm Takuya, the one with the ponytail is Koji, and the other is his twin, Koichi."

"Cool. Well, I'll let you three unpack and stuff, and I'll see you later. Oh, I think the others will be up here shortly to meet you, too." Brandon smiled and left the three boys alone.

And Brandon was right. Skye, Timmy, and Riven came up to meet Takuya and the twins soon after they had managed to unpack. They introduced themselves, and Riven soon asked, "Ever ridden on a hover-scooter?" When Takuya and the twins shook their heads, Riven smirked and added, "Well, you're going to now. Brandon's outside waiting as we speak."

"Sounds cool," Koichi said. Koji and Takuya nodded.

"Well? C'mon!" Skye led all the guys outside, where they met up with Brandon. He gave Takuya, Koji, and Koichi helmets and showed them how to use the hover-scooters.

"Let's race to Alfea!" Skye suggested.

"Hey, isn't that where that girl Layla brought Ami?" Koji asked.

"Layla's found a new girl? Awesome! All the more reason to go!" Brandon said. He flew off in the direction of Alfea, Riven and Brandon right behind. Timmy was a few feet behind them, but was steadily catching up. Takuya, Koji, and Koichi were just about to take off after the others, when Helia walked up to them.

"I see you've met Skye and his friends," he said. "I'm Helia."

"I'm Koichi, this is my brother Koji, and our friend Takuya," Koichi said.

"Are you going to Alfea?" Helia asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, wanna come?"

But Helia shook his head. "Sorry, I've got work to do. But, if you meet a girl named Flora, could you tell her I said hello?"

Koji nodded. "We'll do that," he said. He then took off on his hover-scooter, Takuya and Koichi soon following.

_At Alfea..._

"Hey! I think the boys are coming! But, there are three others with them!" Stella exclaimed, standing on a balcony and watching the boys ride over.

Layla and Bloom joined her. "I think they've got the three boys I met on Earth with them. Ami's friends."

"She's got friends?"

"Stella!" Bloom and Layla said in unison.

"I don't mean that in a bad way! It's just…she doesn't seem like the kind of person who likes being near people, that's all," Stella said. "Anyways, let's get her and go down to see the boys!"

"Wait, I don't think we have to." Bloom pointed a few meters away from the boys. "I think that's her over there."

The girls all ran out to meet the guys. Layla and Bloom pulled a very reluctant Ami over with them. None of them noticed Stormy or Darcy watching from a window.

"I can't believe one of the new kids beat us!" Riven complained, taking off his helmet.

"He didn't even know the way!" Brandon added.

"Maybe he just has a good sense of direction," Timmy said.

"Wait, which new kid beat us here?" Skye asked.

"Wasn't me," Takuya said, as Koji tried to help him get his helmet off.

"I did," Koichi told them.

Ami was surprised at this. "No way? I never knew you, of all people, like life in the fast lane," she said.

"You don't know a lot about me," Koichi replied. She shrugged in an agreeing manner.

"Like, for one thing, this big skeleton-dude jumped out of the bushes and scared the heck out of us!" Takuya said. Koji and Koichi both nodded, verifying Takuya's strange tale.

"That wasn't just any...what did you call him, a 'Skeleton-dude'?" Brandon asked.

Skye nodded. "He's right, that was Darkar, and he's bad news."


	4. Learned, part one: Koichi

**(Afternoon; about a week later; Alfea. POV- Ami)**

I never mean to hurt her. It was an accident, really. I'm no good at friendship, especially with other girls. I tried to warn Layla, who told the other girls, but _she_ wouldn't listen. She can be really stubborn, that Stella.

"C'mon, show us your winx form," she said. "Please?"

"Fine," I said, giving in finally, after all her pestering. I sighed and turned into that strange fairy-thing, my "winx form", as they all call it here. Stella and Layla's friends all seemed to be impressed, but why, I don't really know.

One of the other girls, Tecna, said, "I think you should try to learn more about your powers, so you'll get a better understanding of how to use them. But to do that, you might need someone to practice with."

"I'll help!" Stella said, turning into her winx form. "Don't worry, I'll be careful, since your new and all, but you shouldn't hold anything back!" She sent some sort of attack at me, and I just barely dodged it by flying upwards. Bad idea, since I really hate heights. Anyways, she kept doing the same thing, and I soon got the hang of flying to avoid attacks and other...obstacles in my ways. In other words, I was paying more attention to Stella, behind me, then I was of what was in front, a tree. I almost flew into it, but when I noticed it and muttered, "I wish that tree wasn't there," it disappeared! I flew past it, and as Stella drew nearer, I mumbled, "Reappear," and it did.

Stella flew into it and fell, back in her regular form. "Hey, that hurt!" she whined.

"How did you do that?" Flora asked me.

I shrugged, landing and turning back into my normal form. "I dunno. When I wanted it to disappear, it did, and I brought it back somehow, when I wanted it back." I turned and Stella and added, "You did say to not hold back once I figured out what I was doing."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd catch on so fast," she replied.

"Oh well, doesn't matter now," I said. "Now stop being such a baby and get up." She didn't move. "C'mon, get up," I repeated, colder this time. She still wouldn't move.

Flora and Bloom helped Stella up. Musa looked at me and said, "Jeez, calm down, will ya?"

"If she were attacked by someone or something, and didn't get up when she fell, she'd be in trouble," I said, turning away from her and the other girls.

"Look, you may not have noticed, but we do things a bit differently around here," Musa said. Although I couldn't see her, I could tell she was trying her hardest to hold back her anger. "You're still the new girl here, and we have a lot more experience than you do."

I laughed bitterly at that. I turned and walked over to Musa. "Oh, of course you do," I said sarcastically. "What was I thinking? The fact that I grew up in the worst town in Japan; witnessed my brother's death; watched as my parents got divorced; did nothing when my father left for France without so much as a goodbye or anything; have been constantly tormented by my older sister; spent what felt like an eternity in the Digital World; and now finding out I'm not even related to the broken family I _do_ have; not to mention the nightmares about these people made of shadows, a creepy skeleton and his monster army must prove that I have no idea what I'm talking about. Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I'm an idiot." I turned and walked away, back to my dorm, not waiting for anyone to reply. Stormy was there, drawing a picture of Koichi.

I sat on my bed and watched her for a minute, then got up again and went outside. I found myself walking towards Red Fountain, why, I didn't know. Koichi walked past me. A pixie in an ancient Greek-styled dress was flying around outside as well. "Hey, Koichi?"

"What?" he said, not turning to face me.

"Have you had a feeling like...well, like something was wrong in your life, and everyone you know never really told you the truth about anything?" I knew I probably sounded stupid, but I didn't really care.

"Yeah. I feel I was from here and raised here," said Koichi.

"Same here," I said, sitting on a tree stump. "That day, when you beat those other guys to Alfea in that race, it was like you already knew what you were doing, as if you had been riding on those things all your life. You looked real calm and confident. I felt the same way earlier today. It's like, neither of us if really from the world we thought we were from, you know?"

"It's like we were really divided from our real homes. Oh, and somehow, I know who your pixie is," said Koichi. He pointed at the pixie flying around. Her name was Athena.

I looked at Athena for a minute, then nodded. "Wow, you're right, I can feel it." I smiled a bit. Athena flew to me.

"Darkar, may I get the boy?" asked Icy, bowing. She and Darkar were in the Under Realm. Darkar nodded. Icy appeared between me and Koichi. She captured Koichi and then disappeared. She pushed Koichi to Darkar. Koichi got up.

I turned into my winx form, but I didn't know how to follow Icy. I didn't even know there was place called the Under Realm at the time, either.

"Darkar, stay away from me," said Koichi. He somehow knew all about Darkar.

_This is not cool_, I thought, somehow knowing that Icy was no good. "I've gotta get to Koichi!" Just as I said that, I found myself in the "Under Realm", just out of sight of Koichi and a creepy skeleton-man. My eye grew wide, I had seen him before, in my dreams!

The skeleton, Darkar, merely laughed. "Hand over the codex!" he told Koichi.

"What's a codex?" Koichi asked.

Darkar sighed. "It's a part of a map needed to open the realm of Realix. Up until now, I thought there were only four parts, but I know now there are five, and you have the fifth one," he said. Koichi shouted in pain. Icy had lifted him in the air and a light blue beam was hitting Koichi's back. Koichi coughed up blood, but not the codex.

I gasped. "Let go of him!" I heard myself shout as I flew to Icy and Koichi. Icy attacked me with Ice Coffin. I wasn't expecting that (though I guess I should have), and fell back. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head before flying up again. This time, I was sure I was ready for anything she might retaliate with as I attacked her. But I missed.

Koichi coughed up the codex just before Professor Seladin and Mrs. Fairygonda appeared. Luckily, Professor Seladin grabbed it before Darkar could. "You almost lost the codex, my dear boy," said Mrs. Fairygonda in a sweet voice.

"Are you all right?" Professor Seladin asked. Koichi nodded. Icy let go of him.

Professor Seladin nodded approvingly. "That's very good," he said.

"Koichi, we should tell you about your birth parents at Red Fountain," Mrs. Fairygonda said, teleporting to Red Fountain.

_At Red Fountain..._

Koichi sat down in front of Professor Seladin and Mrs. Fairygonda. "Koichi, your parents were the original keepers of the codex. They fought Darkar and had left after hiding the five codexes and you. When you came to Red Fountain, we knew the child of the codex would protect the realm from Darkar," said Mrs. Fairygonda.

Koichi gasped. "Are they alive?" he asked. Mrs. Fairygonda nodded, making Koichi happy that his real parents were alive, even if they were in a different realm.

Professor Seladin smiled. "I thought you'd be glad to hear this all," he said.

Koichi looked at me. I looked back at him. "What?" I asked, just after turning back to my normal form. Koichi told me the story and walked away. I blinked and watched him go. Koichi walked to the lake and splashed a pebble against the water.

I knew I should probably have been getting back to school, but I shrugged and walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"No," he replied, throwing another rock into the lake.

I sat down next to him. "What's bugging you? I thought you would have been glad, now that you know about your real family."

"You would think so. Something could have happened to them when I was teleported to my new mom. They could be dead," said Koichi. His mother, Amera, and his father, Dren, were in the Realm of Realix, protecting the ultimate power because it was destined for him.

"Oh. Well, at least you know there's a chance they are alive," I replied.

"I know," Koichi said.

"Sorry I couldn't get you away from Darkar," I said.

"It's okay."

That night, Koichi had a dream. He saw a woman with long bluish-black hair and brown eyes and a man with blond hair and dark blue eyes. They wore pale kimonos. The woman was Amera, his mom, and the man was Dren, his dad. Dren smiled.

"Who are you?" Koichi asked. He saw in Amera's arm was a 1 year old version of himself.

Koichi ran into Amera and fell through her. Lowemon appeared.

"Koichi, this is you and your family when you were 2," said Lowemon.

"Doesn't our son look so cute, Dren? I can't believe we have to take him to that planet Earth and we're going to the Realm of Realix," said Amera.

"I know. But he'll be safer there," Dren replied.

Amera laid baby Koichi down. "Use all of my powers to send my dear son to Earth and send Dren and I to the Realm of Realix to protect Koichi's powers!" Amera, holding Dren, was sent to the Realm of Realix and baby Koichi was sent to Earth.

Koichi told me his dream the next day. "Whoa," I said, "That's weird."

"I know," Koichi said. He got up and ran past Darkar, whom he hadn't noticed in the forest.

Darkar grinned. "This is too easy," he said, grabbing Koichi and appearing in the Under Realm. But Koichi didn't notice anything. Because he was so sad, his eyes seemed like they were a duller shade than normal.

Knowing something was wrong, I turned into my winx form and teleported myself to the Under Realm. When I saw Koichi in Darkar's grasp, I clenched my fists and flew at Darkar as fast as I could. Once I was close enough, I attacked him. Unfortunately, he was quicker than I thought, and dodged it.

Icy froze my legs and sent me to Alfea in my normal form. I swore at myself for being stupid enough to think I could handle something like going to the Under Realm on my own.

Koichi, suddenly, noticed Darkar. "What do you want Darkar?"

Icy walked to them. "Kid, we know you want your parents and we want the codexes. Maybe we can work out a plan for us to have both?" she said.

"I accept it," he said. They only needed the Alfea Codex before going to the Realm of Realix.

Layla and her friends walked over to me and started to ask what I had been, but I said it wasn't important and quickly told them all I knew about what had just happened.

Musa looked away from me. Koichi appeared at Alfea and walked towards the secret room Stormy had showed him. He opened the door with some magic. He walked into the room Bloom walked into in the 2nd year in the first episode. He pushed the books around and grabbed the codex. He said into his ear, "I'm ready to leave, Darkar." He had a spy earring on that was sending messages to Darkar.

"What?" Layla exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Not very far," Bloom said. "I can sense it." She led us to the room Koichi was in. Koichi attacked Bloom with a dark energy spear. Shejust barely dodged it. She, Stella, and Layla turned into their winx forms.

"Koichi, what are you doing!" I practically shouted.

Koichi ran off until Icy grabbed him and took him to the Under Realm. Stormy and Darcy ran to me. "Ami, I know where he went. He went to the Under Realm. I heard it a long time ago," said Stormy.

"Where'd they go?" I asked, silently wondering why he was acting so differently.

"To the Under Realm, Ami," Athena said, flying to me.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Of course," I muttered. "I should've known."

Koichi walked with Darkar to the portal. Hehanded over his own codex and the Alfea codex. Soon, they appeared in Realix.

"They're not in the Under Realm anymore," I said suddenly. "I don't know where they are, but it's not there."

"They must be in Realix already!" Flora said.

In Realix, Amera appeared. She wore a long light purple dress. She hugged Koichi. "Koichi, I've missed you," she said.

Dren followed. His pants and shirt were white. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"Who are you?" Koichi asked.

Dren blinked. "You must not remember us," he said. "We're your parents."

"Oh," said Koichi. He began to cry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Darkar make me hand over the codexes."

"It's alright, we can still get them back. Somehow," Dren said.

Amera entered the ultimate power into Koichi without the spell. "I'm glad I've saved the ultimate power for you." She cast a spell to make Darkar teleport back to the Under Realm and never be able to come back soon. Amera walked out with Dren, holding Koichi's hand. She waved at us, who were there now as well.

"He's back to normal," I said.

"Cool, so can we get outta here?" Stella asked. Bloom nodded.

But Koichi shook his head. "I'm staying on my realm, the realm of harmony."

"But you have to come back," Layla said. "You have to go back to school."

Dren nodded. "She's right. Don't worry, we'll be here when you come back."

"Okay," said Koichi. Musa teleported us all back.

It was really late at night by now. I yawned and went to bed.


	5. Learned, part two: Ami

Amera sighed. She sat in her castle. "We should bring Koichi back here for protection. Darkar is still after him," she said. "Darkar has already entered there once with his evil witches. I'm glad two are good now and that one loves my son."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine at school," Dren told her assuringly. "I just know it."

Amera wasn't sure. She wanted her only child to be safe. The next day, she went to Red Fountain. "Professor Seladin, I really want my son to be safe with me until Darkar hasn't been seen for a week."

"Koichi is perfectly safe here, but if you really feel that way, I suppose I must let him go with you," Professor Seladin replied. Amera went Koichi's dorm and pulled him and his bags out. They went back to her castle.

"Professor, where'd Koichi go?" Koji asked Professor Seladin.

"He went with his mother for a week," he replied.

Amera hugged Koichi. He fell asleep, smiling.

Meanwhile, at Alfea, Musa and Ami were arguing about something stupid and not even important to anyone. Ami shook her head, annoyed, and stormed off into the forest. A bodiless voice spoke to her. Little did she know, it had been created by Darkar. "You're not who you think," it told her. "I can show you everything about your family, more than you ever dreamed of."

Ami didn't trust it. "Why should I trust you?" she asked it. "What makes you different from everyone else? How would I know you're not lying as well?"

A red mist appeared in front of her. Slowly, it turned into a human male form. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and was dressed like someone of noble birth. "I would never betray me youngest daughter," Ami's false father, Jiruri said. "But all you need to give to me is the fifth codex."

Ami just looked at him for a minute, not sure what he meant. Finally she remembered all that had happened. "I...I'll get it for you," she said at last. She turned into her winx form and teleported herself to Koichi.

Koichi looked out his bedroom outfit. He wearing an outfit like Dren's, only black. He turned. "Hey Ami," he said.

"Hey," Ami replied emotionlessly. "I'm really sorry about this, but I don't have any other option." One of her hands glowed light purple and a strange sort of energy, the same color, slowly covered Koichi. "Get the codex," she whispered, and it entered Koichi. Koichi gasped and called for the guards. Two guards ran to Koichi and Ami. Once they realized what was going on, one pushed Ami to the floor, breaking her concentration and causing the energy to flow out of Koichi and disappear, while the other made sure Koichi wasn't too badly hurt. Ami got up, the same emotionless look on her face still there, and attacked the two guards. She kept doing this until both were too weak to try and strike back. She turned her attention back to Koichi. Koichi ran away from her.

Ami flew after him. "No use trying to run," she told him. "I'm trying to make this as painless for you as I can. Just...hold...still!" Reluctantly, she sent two more beams of purple at him. They wrapped around him and held him in place tightly. She landed in front of him and mumbled another apology as she sent energy inside him once more. It came back out a few minutes later, with the codex. Koichi was now dead. He had been so scared, and getting the codex taken out of him had put too much unneeded stress on his body, and he just...died.

Ami gasped. "Was it worth it?" she asked herself, unable to take her eyes off Koichi's body.

Jiruri appeared. "It was, my dear."

Ami looked at the ground. She handed him the codex. "You said you could tell me about my past, remember?" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Jiruri laughed evilly. "Darkar was right! You are stupid!" he shouted. He teleported to Darkar and handed him the codex.

"He's right," Ami told herself sadly. She clenched her fists, now angry. "I've got to get the codex back!" She teleported to Darkar and Jiruri. "You liar!" she shouted. "I can't believe I trusted you!"

"I'm not even your real father!" Jiruri shouted.

Amera gasped and called Dren. She was above Koichi's body. Dren ran to her. When he saw Koichi, he turned very pale.

Ami started shaking, and her eyes grew very wide. "It's true," Darkar told her. "I created him to trick you into getting the codex. Your father, as well as your mother and everyone from Peaceca have been dead for about thirteen years. Well, everyone except you and your sister."

Ami shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to not cry. A light purple mist formed around her and a purple star formed on her left palm. She raised her left hand and aimed it at Darkar. A blast of energy shot at him, causing him to fall back and drop the codex. She grabbed it and turned to take one last look at Jiruri, as if asking him if he wanted to die now or later. But Jiruri was already gone. Ami teleported to Koichi, Amera, and Dren. Amera was weeping, and Koichi was in a coffin. Dren had his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry," Ami said softly. "I didn't know things would go this far. But I brought this back to you." She handed Amera the codex. Amera cast a spell to make the codex give back Koichi's life. Koichi awoke.

"Koichi, I...I'm so sorry I did that to you. I had no idea..." Ami's voice trailed off as she turned away, not wanting him or his parents to see she had started to cry.

"It's okay," said Koichi.

"No, it isn't," Ami said. "I killed you, remember? You're only alive now because of those damned liars." Koichi sighed. Ami teleported away.

Koichi teleported to Ami. He hugged her. Ami turned away. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"I want you to feel better," said Koichi. Ami didn't reply. She just looked at the ground. Koichi sighed.

"You're so lucky," Ami said quietly after a minute.

"Why?" Koichi asked.

Ami turned to face him. "Because not only did you have someone on Earth who truly loved you, but you also had a brother," she said. "Even if you two aren't really related, Koji's still your brother. And you've got two real parents who'd protect you no matter what."

"Ami, do you want my family to adopt you?" Koichi asked.

Ami shook her head. "No, that's okay," she said. "But thanks."

Koichi sighed. Ami looked behind him, thinking she had heard something. She couldn't see anyone, but she knew someone was there.


End file.
